phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Worst Characters from Good Cartoons
Dishonorable Mentions Quotes *'PhantomStrider:' "While all the main characters in Rick and Morty generally have good depth, Jerry has just always felt unlikable and petty to me. All he ever seemed to serve in the family was the purpose of showing how insecure and self-centered he could be. Often getting jealous of his wife Beth spending time with anyone other than himself, or being so insecure about his intelligence that he has to threaten an entire planet's ecosystem; just to pretend he's right. The only message I've ever gotten from Jerry is that he's not smart and he doesn't fill the boots as a father for Morty or Summer." Morty: '"''Dad, their whole planet is dying!" 'Jerry: '"Hah! You called it a planet! Checkmate." '''PhantomStrider: "Don't get me wrong! I love this cartoon! But, every single interaction we see with Jerry and Beth shows that they're wrong for each other and the show just seems to have to prove this to us over and over." -''His summary on Jerry from Rick and Morty. '' *'PhantomStrider:' "Originally, the Minions were a kind of cute novelty in the first Despicable Me movie. But then, Illumination realized they could profit off them and suddenly, we couldn't escape these things! They were everywhere; from lunchboxes to Tic-Tacs to even getting their own separate bland movie. And aside from being a colorful novelty, all they really do is scream and shout and jump about; serving no real purpose to the three movies, other than to be something loud and colorful for the kids to look at. And it's a shame because Felonius, Lucy, and their family are far more interesting and likable than these things by a very wide margin! Fortunately, by the third movie, they're completely separated from the family and are only given about 5-10 minutes screentime. And to make matters worse, these ugly yellow shouting nuisances are now smacked in front of the Illumination logo. Now, every time we go to see an Illumination movie, a Minion goes onto the screen and screams at the top of his lungs." -''His summary on the Minions.'' *'PhantomStrider:' "A lot of people recommended Lemongrab and I agree he can be annoying, but he doesn't really know any better. But everytime Magic Man comes on the screen, I just get annoyed and often find myself skipping the entire episode." Magic Man: '"''You're welcome!" 'Finn: '"Man! I freaking hate that guy!" '''PhantomStrider: "His entire purpose in the cartoon originally seemed to be making Finn and Jake miserable with his magic. It wasn't even simple, innocent mischief he was trying to make. His tricks on people always seem to have this more malicious and outright nasty bite to them that just left a bad taste in my mouth. He's completely impulsive; killing animals to serve his momentary purposes..." Magic Man: "You're welcome!" PhantomStrider: "And even transforms Jake into himself so Jake can be sent to be executed instead of him for his crimes." -''His summary on Magic Man from Adventure Time. '' *'PhantomStrider:' "Most modern cartoons get instant feedback from viewers, so writers generally know when to axe a character ot when to try to redeem them in our eyes and, hopefully, that trend of giving these not-so-good characters redemptions will continue in future cartoons. Do you think I missed a particular bad character from a good cartoon? Or if you disagree, let me know why you think these characters are good in the comments; I'd love to know. And the usual big thanks to my patrons on Patreon. If you'd like to see things like bloopers, VLogs, and earlier videos, check out my Patreon at Patreon.com/PhantomStrider. And as always, thanks for watching! And I'll see you next time!" -''The conclusion to his video. '' Trivia *Previously mentioned Bloo in Worst Cartoon Characters. **Angelica also returns from the same list. Modern Patrick and Ronaldo were also dishonorable mentions in that list. *The music for Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons is reused here. *The Minions are the only choices on the list to come from an animated movie. *Strider thinks it's somewhat debatable whether seasons 6-8 of SpongeBob count as "good", but loves reviewing SpongeBob so much, he breaks his own rule to talk about Patrick's character derailment in those three seasons. Category:Top 6's Category:Rick and Morty Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Adventure Time Category:Steven Universe Category:Rugrats Category:South Park Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Worst Category:Good-Bad List Category:Character List